Harry Potter and the Return of the Forgotten
by Sad Strange Little Girl
Summary: In the Nundu Harry will find the answer to his quest to ressurect his parents. And Dudley. And Cho.
1. Disclaimer

**Harry Potter and the Return of the Forgotten**

**Disclaimer:**

All of the Things in This Fan Fiction Belong to Joanne Kathleen Rowling and Python Pictures Except for The Plot and a Few of the Characters Which are Mine, But They Can Have Those Too if They Give Me the Full Collection of Monty Python DVD's plus 500 Yu-Gi-Oh cards. And the World! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…!

P.S. This disclaimer works for all the pages of this story because frankly I am a lazy bum and refuse to write anymore than my story. 

Intro:

Unfortunately for all you sickos there is no cussing in this fic because frankly I just don't see the need for it and frankly I just like saying frankly because Frank is a very good friend of mine. Thank you for letting me waste your time by stalling before you reach the actual fic. Please do not judge my writing by this stupid Disclaimer and Intro and just read the thing before you go, pleeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeee? _(Puppy Dog Eyes)_


	2. Dudley's Grand Mistake

Harry Potter and the Return of the Forgotten

**Chapter One: Dudley's Grand Mistake**

Harry Potter lay awake, unable to sleep, like so many other nights after the end of last term at Hogwarts. His worst enemy, who everyone thought was dead, had returned, killing Cedric Diggory in the process. Harry still kept running through his mind what happened, he still thought it was his fault that Diggory was dead, because he said for them to take the Triwizard Cup together. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his best friends, kept telling him that it wasn't his fault, but he still refused to believe them. He didn't even realize it was his birthday, and he couldn't have cared less. Suddenly Hedwig flew into his room with a rather large package attached to her leg, she was also followed by Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl, and another snowy owl that Harry had never seen before. 

"Hi girl," Harry said, rather sadly, "who's your friend?" 

As if to answer the other snowy owl dropped a package on to Harry's lap. When he opened it you could see a very large smile across his face. He picked up the letter next to the book _Lesser Known Quidditch Seeker Plays_ by Kennilworthy Whisp and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know it must be rather surprising to hear from me, but I needed to tell you something. I will have to give you the full story. See, your friends Ron and Hermione sent me a letter saying that you've been beating yourself up about Cedric, and Ron reckons that it's because you think I blame you for it. Now, I didn't think my opinion mattered to you that much, but I wanted to tell you that I don't blame you! From what I heard there was nothing you could do to stop it, and I think you were very brave out there._

_       Cho_

_P.S. Happy Birthday, I hope you like your present.___

Harry immediately pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing a letter to Cho, trying to make every word look nice. He had gone through about five pieces of parchment before he got something he liked:

_Dear Cho,_

_Thank you so much for the present. I guess Ron was right; I was sort of beating myself up because of what I thought you thought. Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then.___

Feeling much happier he opened the presents from Ron and he guessed Hermione. Ron had given Harry a thing for his Sneakoscope that made it extra-sensitive and let you turn it off, and Hermione gave him a photo album full of pictures of the three of them at various places. There was even one from the Triwizard Cup, but that he didn't want to remember. The surprising thing about all of this was that Ron had written to say that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gotten Dumbledore to let Harry stay with them starting next week until the end of summer vacation. Now Harry was positively ecstatic. So much so that nothing could have ruined it, not even Voldemort showing up at Privet Drive. Unfortunately he didn't know just how wrong he was.   

When Harry went down to breakfast that morning he was greeted by a very strange sight. When he walked into the kitchen Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley all screamed "Happy Birthday Harry!" Harry was very confused. 

"What's going on? Is this some sort of stupid trick?" Aunt Petunia replied, "Whatever do you mean, my dear nephew? " 

"See, that! 'My dear nephew' what the heck is that? It's like you've been put under the Imperius curse or something!" 

Suddenly Harry heard a high, cold voice that sounded oddly familiar say, "You have guessed correct, Harry Potter." 

His scar started exploding with pain. Now he knew who it was standing behind the kitchen door. It was the one who Harry had been dreading he would see since last year: Lord Voldemort.

"You!" Harry said. "Yes. I assume you didn't expect that I could get into your muggle Uncle and Aunt's house." 

He started circling Harry like a vulture. 

"I expect you thought that your dear protector had put unbreakable charms on your house." 

Harry started to say something but was interrupted.

 "Yes, he did, but he forgot my potion. Stupid really, fifteen years wasted protecting you with all these spells when I'm just going to kill you right now." 

By this time the Imperius curse had worn off and the Dursleys seemed to think that they had just woken up. 

"What the bloody hill is going on here?" Said Uncle Vernon. "Is that another one of your school… friends?" 

"Cool!" Said Dudley, as he looked at Voldemort's pale, snakelike face. "How'd you get it like that? It's a really awesome costume! Daddy, I want a costume like that!" 

"Costume?" Voldemort replied, "Why you little idiot! Death comes to those who insult Lord Voldemort! _Avada Kedavra!_" 

Harry watched in horror as his cousin fell to the ground dead. 

"No!" Screeched Aunt Petunia, "My Duddy! Duddy, please wake up, please, please wake up! You can't be dead, you just can't!" Uncle Vernon put his hand over his son's heart. 

"Petunia, I'm afraid it's not beating. He's dead." Why you! You'll pay for killing my son! I'll kill you with my fists if I have to!" "Foolish muggle! That won't be necessary. _Crucio!_" 

Harry scar hurt like it had never before, even worse than last year. He could just barely see through his tearful eyes his Uncle and Aunt writhing on the floor next to him, emitting screams so loud they woke up the neighborhood. 

Everyone was yelling, "What's happening?" Then Harry heard knocks on the door. 

"I'll be back for you, Harry Potter." Then with a loud pop he dissapparated. 

The neighbors finally broke the door down and looked in horror at Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Harry lying in pain, but most of all at the sight of Dudley dead by the kitchen table. It took quite a while for Harry and the remaining Dursleys to recover. "Vernon! What happened?" He couldn't answer. 

Hundreds of miles away the man whom Voldemort most feared said "That was the last straw."


	3. A Visit from an Old Friend

_**Chapter Two: A Visit From an Old Friend**_

  
  
"Now Sirius, be reasonable! If a muggle saw you you'd be caught and taken back to Azkaban! Remember, Fudge had the muggles know about you too!" Sirius Black didn't answer her.  
"You know I'm right." Finally Sirius answered.  
"Yeah Catherine, I do, it's just that Harry's my godson! I swore to James and Lily that if anything happened to them I'd take care of him! And now he's been attacked! And the Dursley's little prat of a son is dead! What else am I supposed to do?"  
Catherine Snape took his hand and said, "Just wait Sirius, Albus will sort this out. Besides, Harry has other protection over him that Voldemort doesn't know about yet."  
Harry sat in the front row of the church next to his Uncle and Aunt. They all held hands now, even though Harry felt a little uncomfortable. Though he didn't complain, he knew they needed it. No matter how much Harry hated Dudley he didn't want him dead.  
When Harry sat down at the dinner table that night Uncle Vernon spoke up "Um… Harry, who was that man who, um, you know, killed," He stopped to take a breath, "who killed Dudley."  
Harry answered "Lord Voldemort."   
"And this, this, this Lord Voldemort, you've met him before?"  
"Yes, he also killed my parents. The same way he killed Dudley. The same way he tried to kill me."   
The Dursleys were a lot nicer after that. To Harry's surprise Aunt Petunia tucked him into bed that night, the first time since he was a baby.   
As she walked out the door Harry said "Aunt Petunia? Um, I was wondering, my friend Ron and his family have invited me to stay with them starting next week, and I was wondering if I could go?"   
"Of course, Harry dear. Your Uncle and I can even drive you if you like."   
She said in a voice that sounded a lot like Mrs. Weasley.   
"I would like that very much." Aunt Petunia walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
_"You have failed me, Lucius."  
"My lord, I could not make him do it, Draco repelled my curse."  
"And you could not handle a fifteen-year-old boy?"  
"My lord, I..."  
"I don't have to deal with this, _**Crucio**_!"_  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of Lucius Malfoy screaming into the night. What was Mr. Malfoy trying to make Malfoy do? Harry thought. He looked at the clock at his bedside, it flashed three AM over and over again. Even though he tried Harry still couldn't get back to sleep. I know, he thought, I'll write to Sirius, he still doesn't know what happened. He got out a quill and some parchment and wrote:  
  
_Dear Sirius,  
I don't really know where to begin except for that You-Know-Who finally showed up at Privet Drive. And now Dudley's dead._  
  
Harry wrote out all that had happened in the last two days except for the dream. That he wanted to save for his letter to Ron and Hermione. After the letter was done he went over to Hedwig's cage to send it, then remembered that she was sending the letter to Cho. Then, as if she had read his mind, Hedwig flew in the window with another letter tied to her leg. Harry pulled it off eagerly, almost forgetting to pet her for going on such a long journey. Harry ripped open the letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
Oh Harry, I just heard what happened from my mother! Are you all right? I'm really worried about you! My Mom said that they're not going to put it in the paper for fear of causing a panic. Please write back immediately!  
  


Love, 
    Cho 
_  
  
Harry scribbled a note to Cho as soon as he finished reading her letter. _Sorry Ron, Hermione, but I've got to get this to Cho!_ Harry thought. All he said was that he was just fine and that he was really glad she wrote.  
  
That morning as Uncle Vernon was getting ready for work there was a knock at the door.   
Uncle Vernon shouted "Coming!" as he was buttoning his coat, then he opened the door. Harry peered around the banister to see who it was. To his surprise it was a very pretty lady of about thirty wearing turquoise robes and a cloak of the same color with sea-green fastenings.   
"Hello," she said, "You must be Vernon Dursley, I'm Catherine Snape. I'm here to see Harry Potter."  



	4. Some Very Interesting News

_**Chapter Three: Some Very Interesting News**_

  
  
"Excuse me, ma'm, did I hear you right? Catherine Snape?" Said Harry, unbelieving that anyone related to Snape could be even remotely pretty. "Yes Harry, you heard right, Catherine Snape. I take it you've met my brother Severus?"   
She said. "Yeah, he's my Potions teacher."   
"Well obviously, since you go to Hogwarts."   
"Forgive me for asking, but um, what are you doing here? Am I in trouble or something?"   
"No, Harry. Step outside and I'll tell you."   
He asked Uncle Vernon if he could.   
"All right boy, just make it quick."   
Harry and Catherine went on to the doorstep.   
"Harry, your Godfather told me to come, he couldn't have because of all these bloody muggles running around."   
Harry had a surprised look on his face.   
"I thought Snape hated Sirius."   
"Well, he does, but that's partly because of me."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Um, you'll find out later. Here's what Sirius needed to tell you, in this note."   
"Why didn't he just mail it to me?"   
"He couldn't get an owl. I've got to go, but Sirius wanted me also to give you this."   
She gave Harry a big hug.   
"And that's also from your Godmother."  
"What? I don't…"   
Before he could say anything more she had Dissapparated. He looked down at the letter. He wondered what could be so urgent that he couldn't wait for Hedwig. He shrugged and opened the letter on the doorstep; he didn't want anyone watching him.   
  
_Dear Harry,  
There is some very important news that I have to tell you. Cornelius Fudge has been sacked, and Lucius Malfoy is running for Minister! We're trying to put someone from our side, but it's not working very well. Everyone wants Dumbledore, but he won't do it. Catherine wants me to run, but even if my name was cleared I still wouldn't do a very good job. I've actually been trying to get her to do it but she won't. So our best bets are Moony and Arthur Weasley. Well, take care, Harry.  
  
Sirius_  
  
Harry almost fell over. _Lucius Malfoy! He thought, what are they going at?_ Harry thought that Mr. Weasley would do a good job. Lupin's Werewolf thing might be a problem. Though Harry did think that his Godfather would have done a good job. The only thing he was wondering was what did Catherine mean when she said she was part of the reason why Snape hated Sirius. He decided that he would send it when Hedwig got back.   
  
Apparently Aunt Petunia had told Uncle Vernon about the Weasleys and had talked him in to letting Harry go.  
"These are the same people who took you to that World Cup thing?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, your Aunt and I will drive you next week, we just need to find out where they live."  
"Um…"  
Harry realized he didn't know where the Burrow was.  
"It would be a lot easier if they just picked me up."  
"As long as they don't blow up the living room again."  
  
A couple of days passed. Hedwig came back, but she didn't have a letter. Harry had a lot of letters to write, but he decided to write to Sirius first.  
  
_Dear Sirius, I just got your letter, and I'm really confused. Not about the letter, but about what Catherine said. She said I had a Godmother, and that she was one of the reasons Snape hates you. Please answer me; I am really sick of not knowing anything that's going on!  
  
Harry_  
  
He gave it to Hedwig along with an Owl Treat. He could see she was starting to get really tired, even though she was trying not to show it. "Thanks, girl." He said. Hedwig flew off in the night sky.  
  
The day had finally arrived. The day the Weasleys would pick him up. He considered the Weasleys more his family than the Dursleys. He was really sad that this would be Fred and George's last year at Hogwarts, to him they were the most fun people at Hogwarts, besides for Hermione and Ron. He hoped Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be upset that Harry had helped them restart Weasley's Wizard Wheezes by giving them his prize money from the Triwizard Cup. As he was packing his things in his trunk he heard fluttering wings behind him and turned around to see Hedwig hovering outside the window waiting for Harry to unlock it. "Sorry!" He said, as she flew into the room, looking rather flustered. He pulled off the letter attached to her leg and read:  
  
_Dear Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier; I would have rather you learned about it later, but you would find out sooner or later. Catherine wasn't exactly correct, you don't have a Godmother yet, but you will soon. See, once my name is cleared Catherine and I will get married._  
  
Harry paused for a moment here. This was very surprising news, his Godfather marrying his worst enemy's sister. He read on:  
  
_And what she meant about her being partly responsible for Snape and I hating each other, that's wrong. She is pretty much the only reason. What happened was that Snape used to be the fourth of the Marauders, not Peter Pettigrew. No one was closer than Snape, James and I. Sometimes Reumus would even feel left out by us three. We were like the Musketeers. Until our fourth year; that's when the Yule Ball was, and Snape's sister was in the third year. I thought this was my only chance to ask her out, because I'd had a crush on her for quite a while. After that I started spending more time with her then with Snape. He got upset because we were like you and Ron, and I ruined it, because whenever I wasn't around Catherine I talked about her endlessly. After that Snape started hanging out with the people in his house, and hung out less with us. Then I decided to play that prank on him, and James stopped it. James still wanted to be friends with Snape, but stupidly Snape said that if James still hung around me all   
the time, he didn't want to be friends with him. That's what Catherine was talking about.  
  
Sirius_  
  
Harry put down the letter slowly. _Snape and my Dad were friends,_ He thought, _how is that possible?_ He kept pondering this until he heard Aunt Petunia tell him his friends were here. When he went downstairs he saw no sign of damage, so the Weasleys must have learned their lesson last time with the Floo powder. He thought they must be at the front door, so he walked into the hall, and to his surprise it wasn't Ron there, but Hermione and her parents!  
"Hermione! What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I'm staying at Ron's too, and his father couldn't hook your house to the Floo network, so I thought it would be best if we just picked you up."  
"Come on upstairs and let's get my trunk!"  
"We'll help!" Said Hermione's parents.  
"That's okay, we can handle it." Hermione said. Obviously she knew Harry wanted her to see something.  
"Don't worry Mom, we'll be back down in a few minutes, we just have to get his trunk."  
They ran upstairs.  
"What did you want to show me, Harry?"  
He got out the most recent letter from Sirius.  
"This."  
He handed the letter to her. He could see her surprise as she finished the letter.  
"Harry, this is, this is…"  
"Creepy, I know."  
"Bring this along to show to Ron. We'll talk about it then; now let's get going, or my parents will think we're up to something."  
They had come down the stairs about halfway when they both accidentally dropped the trunk and it went sliding down the stairs.  
"Now why didn't we think of that before?" Hermione said with a smile.  
Everyone came to the end of the stairs to see what happened.  
"Hermione! What happened?" Said her mother.  
"Harry and I dropped the trunk."  
"Pretty resourceful way to get it down the stairs, I think." Said her father.  
Her mother pretended to whack her husband on the head.  
"Let's get going."  
Harry turned to his Uncle and Aunt.  
"Well um, bye."  
"Bye Harry." They both said.  
Harry and the Grangers walked out the door.  



	5. Something's Different

**_Chapter Four: Something's Different_**

  
  
The Grangers had a very nice car; apparently it was from America. It was much nicer than the Dursleys', who had a car big enough to be a yacht. They arrived at the Burrow in a lot less time than Harry had expected. He and Hermione didn't really talk during the trip; Harry just didn't feel comfortable talking in front of Hermione's parents; it was the same way to Hermione. The Burrow looked a lot nicer than it was last time they had been there. It was now standing up straight, and was painted to look more like how houses are supposed to. Personally Harry preferred it the other way, it just looked more Weasley-ish. They saw another car in front of the Burrow. It was a silver sports car that reminded Harry of the one Dean Thomas, one of his friends, was always talking about. Hermione said it was Bill's. Why he would bring a car all the way from Egypt when he could just use Floo powder, Apparate, or Fly Harry couldn't even begin to imagine. Not surprisingly Ron was sitting on the doorstep waiting for them to arrive. As soon as Harry and Hermione stepped out of the car he rushed over to them. When Ron hugged Hermione first and didn't seem to notice Harry for a minute Harry sniggered.  
"What are you going on about?" Said Ron.  
"Nothing." Harry said while he was trying to keep down his sniggering down to a bare minimum. He stopped when he heard Ron muttering unintelligibly. He knew Ron too well to think he was saying something good. Hermione's parents told them to head inside and they would get the bags.  
"Thanks Mum! Dad!"   
She gave them each a hug before she went inside. Harry knew that they had remodeled the Burrow, but he didn't know just how much. Everything looked sparkling and brand new. Mr. Weasley had even gotten a hold of a television. Unfortunately he had taken it apart before any of the Weasleys got to use it.   
"Really upsetting too," Said Ron, " I didn't even get to watch Monty Python!"  
Monty Python's Flying Circus was a TV show that the Twins, Fred and George, had heard about from a friend and had gotten hooked on. When they were going up the stairs to Ron's room Harry saw a very pretty girl who looked about sixteen with waist-length flaming red hair like Ron's and sparkling green eyes come out of Ginny's room.   
"Ron, who's that?" He said.  
"Don't tell me you've forgotten Ginny!"  
It took a few seconds for that to sink in. _How could that be Ginny? She's almost as tall as Ron!_ Thought Harry. She saw him gaping at her.  
"Hi Harry! Nice to see you too; hi Hermione!"  
Ginny walked down the stairs. Harry was wondering why she didn't act shy around him anymore.  
Ron, seeing the surprise on Harry's face said, "She's finally gotten over you, Harry. Apparently she's gotten herself a boyfriend but she refuses to tell us who it is. Fred says she's following in Hermione's footsteps."  
Hermione gave him a playful slap on his head, which was pretty hard to do considering Ron had added three inches to his already tall height, and she hadn't grown an inch. Now even Harry was taller than her.  
They continued to Ron's room. The Weasleys had redecorated Ron's room too; instead of the bright orange it used to be it had more of a blue and turquoise theme. Pigwidgeon had grown too, now it was starting to look more like an actual owl than a fluffy brown snitch.  
"Looks like not all of what you own is rubbish, Ron." Said Hermione.  
"Well I don't own Pig, I'm his friend!"  
Then a voice from behind the door spoke up,  
"Ron, you're acting like one of those animal nutters."  
The Twins stepped into the room.  
"I am not!"  
"Sure Ron, sure. Just keep telling yourself that." Said Fred, or was it George.   
They had grown even more identical, if possible. Harry couldn't even tell them apart. They heard Mrs. Weasley calling them. As they walked down the stairs Fred felt like they were being watched, but when he turned around there was no one there.  
  
_To Snoogy-Woogy, I love you more than anyone else and I wish you would be Mrs. Hermione Weasley. 

Love, 

Ron 
_  
  
When Ron came back on in the room he found Harry rolling on the floor laughing.   
"What the heck are you doing?"  
Harry couldn't speak, he was laughing so hard, he just pointed to the notebook. Ron opened it up and looked at it. Harry saw the rage come storming up his face all the way up to his hair, which seemed to be standing on end.  
"Fred! George! Get in here!" Ron shouted.  
The Twins ran into the room.  
"Yes mother dear." They said simultaneously.  
He shoved the page in their face.  
"What! Did! You! Do! This! For!" Ron screamed again.  
"We just wanted to leave Hermione a little surprise!" They said innocently.  
"You had better run! C'mon Harry! Help me kill them!"  
Everyone in the house stuck their heads out of their rooms only to see three red blurs and a black blur streak by. Ron had gotten past Ginny's room before he noticed Harry wasn't chasing. After a couple of seconds Harry flew down the stairs on his Firebolt. He knocked down Fred and George.  
"Hey! No fair, we didn't know he was gonna fly!" Said Fred.  
You could still see the anger in his face; Harry knew he wasn't going to let his brothers off that easily.  
"You'd better watch it at Hogwarts. I'll get you back for that; I swear I will. I'll hit you when you least expect it, or when you most expect it, or somewhere in between. It will be something that the school will remember for a long, long time." Said Ron with a maniacal glint in his eyes. "I'll get you. Hehehehehehe…"  
Ron walked off to plan his evil scheme.  
"Boy, I think you really did it this time." Said Harry.  
"Don't worry, we can handle it!"  
Harry smiled.   
_Little do they know what Ron and I have got up our sleeves!_ Thought Harry, because he had thought of the prank birthday T-Shirt that Ron had gotten that said SNAPE, or Slytherin Needs A Poke and an Exorcist, and a pair of pants that had the words "I've Got Two Legs" written on the back with little hearts sewn all over them. Unfortunately for Fred and George Hermione knew the Duplication charm. Plus Harry had gotten some SuperSlick hair gel, a tube of permanent hair color the same as Malfoy's, and Rogaine, just in case.  
  
That night Harry, Ron and Hermione got to work. Hermione used the stunning spell on the Twins so they wouldn't wake up while the three were doing their dastardly deed. They put a silencing charm and a locking charm on the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. It took them about an hour, and after they were done they all cackled evilly, especially Ron.  
  
The next morning the screams awoke the whole house. Everyone ran down to the living room. Fred and George were there, and they were wearing matching "SNAPE" shirts, matching "I've Got Two Legs" Hip-Huggers, and had hair that looked exactly like Malfoy's. Ginny mentioned this, and Fred and George burst into song about how they love Draco and how they think his hair is beautifully shiny.  
"What did you do to us?" Said Fred.  
"And an even better question, when will you make it stop?"  
"Sorry guys, it will last for exactly two weeks. You won't able to take the clothes off until then either." Said Hermione with the most evil grin anyone could possibly have.  
"But we can't do this for two whole weeks, think of our reputation! I'm Head Boy!" Said Fred.  
Everyone's jaws dropped open, even George's.  
"Y-y-your Head Boy? But I'm your Twin! You didn't even tell me! And what's this about your reputation?" Exclaimed George.  
"Honestly George, you don't get it? If we look like this we'll never be able to pull off pranks unnoticed! As for reputation, I want to have it show that I am the most prank-loving person in the world! And if I'm Head Boy we'll be able to get away with more stuff!"  
"Sorry Fred, I wasn't thinking. Truce?"  
"Truce."  
George walked up to Fred and punched him in the stomach; Fred returned the favor. Then they walked off to their room to plan more pranks.  
"I just don't get them." Said Harry.  
"Guys, it's time to go!" Said Mr. Weasley.  
The Twins didn't have to travel by a Portkey like the rest of them because they had learned how to Apparate. Harry really didn't like traveling by Portkey, it reminded him too much of what happened last year. Mr. Weasley and the Twins were getting the bags since they were Apparating. They all touched the moldy old sock and felt the familiar tug and before they even had time to think they felt the stone floor of Kings Cross Station beneath their feet.  



	6. Confrontation With Dragonbreath

Chapter Five: Confrontation With Dragonbreath 

"Now Ron, remember to watch out for Ginny! Same with you, Fred and George." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Don't you worry, Mum; we'll be sure to encourage her to get in to as much trouble as possible!" Said Fred.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "Is that any way for the Head Boy to act?"

"You told her?" Fred whispered to George.

"Of course! You think I'd deprive our dear Mum of finding out that her Freddy-poo is going to be the _third_ Head Boy in the family!" Replied George, casually forgetting to whisper.

"Of course I know, Fred! Headmaster Dumbledore sent me a copy of the letter. George is just trying to get credit for humiliating you."

Anyway, you children had better get on the train or you'll miss it!"

Mrs. Weasley gave each of them a hug and, to Ron's disgust, a kiss. It seemed to Harry that his trunk was a lot heavier than before, but that might have been because he wasn't lugging it all over a train when he had last picked it up. He, Ron and Hermione searched all over the train but all they found was a partly empty one. It wouldn't have been so bad if anyone but him was sitting there, but unfortunately none other than Professor Severus Snape occupied this compartment. He apparently had just been resting his eyes, because suddenly he opened them and said,

"Mr. Potter, I suggest that you make sure a compartment is unoccupied before you cause a row. I would prefer if you and your companions would leave so that I may finish my rest before the train arrives."

"We would Professor, but all the other compartments are full." Said Hermione.

"All right, but do not make noise or I will have to make you leave."

"Yes sir," Said Harry, "but before we do I would like to ask you a question."

"You may, but after that I need complete silence."

"Well, um, I've found out something and I would like to know if it is true."

I was told the real reason why you and Sirius hate each other so much, with your sister and about my dad. So, um, is it true?"

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please leave so I may talk to Mr. Potter alone." 

Ron and Hermione, even though they had nowhere to go only an idiot would defy Snape.

After they were gone Snape spoke up, "Yes Potter, what you were told is true. I expect Padfoot told you." Harry was about to say something but was interrupted, "Before you say anything yes, of course I know about them being Animagi; in fact I was one too." He said with a smile, which would have been scary enough if it was any other time, but was especially scary now. "They even called me Dragonbreath!"

Harry was stunned; he couldn't speak.

"I expect all of this is rather shocking for you; I had hoped that you would not find out for a while but Padfoot has always been an insufferable loudmouth."

After a few minutes Harry finally got up the nerve to ask Snape what animal was he.

"What animal am I? See if you can guess!" Snape said, with a smirk that could rival Malfoy's.

"Um, it couldn't be a dragon, could it?" He didn't even wait for an answer. "No, that couldn't be it, people would have noticed if a dragon was wandering around Hogwarts. Hm…" Then an idea came to him, from the memories of Snape's dungeon, a large grey wolf statue. "You couldn't be a wolf, could you? Even though that doesn't really fit in with the whole Dragonbreath thing."

"Yes, you guessed correct. The nickname was because of the year I forgot my toothpaste."

Even though Harry tried very hard not to he couldn't help it, he started laughing his head off.

"You did not think I would do anything like that, did you? You know, there had to be some reason I was one of the Marauders, didn't there?"

Harry just couldn't believe this. _How could this be Snape? He acts more like Sirius!"_

"Professor Snape, can Ron and Hermione come back in?"

"Only if you don't make a lot of noise."

"Thank you sir."

Harry stuck his head out of the compartment to tell his friends to come back in. They were very curious about what had happened but didn't want to talk about it in front of Snape.

Even Hermione had fallen asleep, so Harry was left alone with his thoughts. He was absolutely shocked about the conversation that had taken place. Also something that made Harry very happy was that he finally found out what the other Marauders saw in Snape. Before he knew it he felt the train stop and heard the witch who ran the food cart open the door and say the train had arrived. He stepped out of the train with Ron, Hermione, and Snape and looked at the place that he had been anticipating coming to all summer, sighed, then thought to himself, _Now I'm home._


	7. Two Malfoys at Hogwarts

Chapter Six: Two Malfoys at Hogwarts 

Hagrid was waiting at the train stop as usual, guiding the first years across the lake. Lucky for them it wasn't raining like last year. Harry and his friends went into the nearest carriage, expecting Ginny to follow them, but she didn't. Instead they saw her go into a carriage with a boy; they could only see his back, but Harry could see a lock of white-blond hair sticking out from under the boy's hat.

When they walked into the hall they were greeted by Peeves with his usual prank. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all covered their heads because they knew Peeves would do something like drop chocolate pudding on their heads. They were exactly right. Peeves started with the second years, then made his way over to where the Twins were. Like all the others he dumped pudding on their heads, but instead of landing with a splat like it had done with everyone else it exploded and Peeves was covered in goo; he went off mumbling something that sounded oddly like "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do." 

"What did you do?" Ron asked, forgetting how angry he was at them.

"Just a little spell Fred and I read in _Ways to Foil Pranks by Your Friends, Your Enemies, and Yourself._ Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah! I…"

Ron stopped when Professor McGonagall came in.

"You may come in now; the Sorting will begin in a few minutes."

All of the students walked over to their house tables. Almost everyone third year and above didn't really care about the Sorting, they just wanted to eat. Second years wanted to get to the eating too, but the were also really excited because they had not seen another Sorting besides their own. After what seemed like hours but what was really only about five minutes the first years came in, headed by McGonagall. Once they had all lined up by the teacher's table the Sorting Hat burst into song.

"In the beginning there were the Founders, Brave Gryffindor, courageous as a lion, Clever Ravenclaw, cunning enough to rival the hawk, Loyal Hufflepuff, who would always stay by your side, Power-Hungry Slytherin, ambitious like never seen before. Together they founded this school for those who were willing to learn. There were those whom each prized among the rest, those like themselves. They wanted to know how to pick them out when they were gone, so Gryffindor pulled me off his head and now I choose instead! So put me on, I won't hurt you."

"The Sorting Hat is really losing its touch!" Whispered Hermione, which made Harry and Ron snicker until Hermione had to kick them to be quiet. McGonagall explained to the first years what would happened and then went over to her list.

"Allman, Debra." She called.

Debra Allman walked over to the stool rather reluctantly and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. After a few moments it shouted out "RAVENCLAW!" and she went over to the table that was cheering the most. Harry didn't much care about the other eleven-year-olds getting sorted until he heard McGonagall call out "Malfoy, Andrea." Harry's eyes widened as a very pretty girl with white-blond hair sort of like Malfoy's but with more silver and down to her shoulders walk up to the hat with a look of confidence on her face instead of the trademark Malfoy smirk. It took at least ten minutes for the hat to call out "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone in the hall was shocked, a Malfoy not in Slytherin was unheard of, especially a Malfoy in Gryffindor. She got no applause as she sat down next to Ron save for Malfoy at the Slytherin table, Hermione, and to Harry and Ron's surprise, Ginny. Not even the second years paid any attention to the rest of the Sorting; everyone just kept staring at Andrea. After the Sorting was over Ginny struck up a conversation with her.

"Hi Andrea, I'm Ginny, and these are my friends Harry, Hermione and Neville, and these are my brothers Ron, Fred and George. You're Draco's sister, right?"

"Yeah, Draco's my brother. I'd rather he wasn't though. And Ginny, I would really prefer it if you didn't talk to me like I was a baby. I may be only eleven, but I'm not stupid."

Ginny was taken aback at that comment. 

"I'm sorry, I just um, well I didn't mean to, it's just a habit. I used to be treated like that; heck, I'm _still_ treated like that! You'd think I wouldn't treat other people the way they treat me!"

"It's okay, I'm used to it. You'd have to be used to it with Draco as a brother."

After that Ginny and Andrea talked for a while when Harry asked Andrea what the hat had said to her.

"It was really weird," She replied, "at first it said 'Another Malfoy, eh?' and I thought I'd be put in Slytherin like the rest of my family but then it said 'Wait a minute, you're not like the others, you've got an extremely good mind, and ambition, yes, but also a lot of loyalty.' That's when I was afraid I would be put in Hufflepuff, which wouldn't be that bad it's just that they're just too, too, I don't know, too something! Then the hat said 'But most of all you're brave, I haven't seen bravery like yours since Godric Gryffindor himself. So, even though you've got enough of the other qualities to be in any of the other houses you will be best in GRYFFINDOR!'"

"That's really cool." Said Harry.

"How?" She replied, "What did it say when _you _were Sorted?"

"Yeah Harry, what did it say?" Said Hermione

Luckily for Harry Dumbledore chose that moment to speak.

"Welcome to new students and old. I am very pleased to announce the Head Boy and Girl for this year and the Prefects. This year's Head Boy and Girl will be Fred Weasley of Gryffindor and Rowan Menolly of Ravenclaw!"

Everyone except for the Slytherins clapped loudly.

"The Prefects for Slytherin will be Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, for Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley and Milton McTrellen, for Ravenclaw Laura Nell and returning Prefect from last year Cho Chang, and finally for Gryffindor Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom!" 

A lot of noise came from the Great Hall except for the Gryffindor table. They were too shocked about Neville to do anything. Some, like Ron and Harry, were just rigid and some, like Neville himself, fainted.

"Will the Head Boy and Girl and the Prefects please come up for instructions. Everyone else may go to their dormitories, the younger students just follow the older students. Older students, please do not lead the first years anywhere else that your common room or I shall be forced to deduct points. Before you go I have some words to say. Here they are: Mint! Scooter! Maraca! Hypotenuse! That is all."

Harry was about to explain to Andrea what Dumbledore meant but she cut in.

"It's okay Harry, Draco already told me. It is Harry, right?"

"Yeah."

Andrea said she knew the way to the common room so not to rush off because of her.

"Go! Congratulate your friend on becoming a Prefect!"

And before they could say anything she went off in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

"How does she even know the way there?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"Wait," He said, "don't answer that, I don't even wanna know."

Then they went to congratulate Neville.

"Hey Neville! Great job on becoming a Prefect! Your parents must be really proud!" Said Ron.

Neville turned away, with what looked like the start of tears in his eyes. Harry was about to ask him what was wrong when he remembered what the tears were about. Last year he had found out why Neville lived with his grandma. It was because some of Voldemort's followers thought Neville's parents had some information on Voldemort's whereabouts; they had refused to tell the Death Eaters and gotten tortured so badly with the Cruciatus Curse that they had been driven insane and now didn't even recognize Neville. As Harry and Ron headed back to the dorms Harry said to Neville in a whisper,

"I'm sure that even in their state they can understand."


	8. Slytherin at Heart

Chapter Seven: Slytherin at Heart 

Neville looked at Harry.

"How did you know about my parents?" He asked.

"That's not really important. Now get up there! Shoo!"

Neville walked off looking a little happier; now he had someone who he could talk to about his parents.

"Ron, let's get back to the common room and check on Andrea." Said Harry.

"I don't really trust that girl; after all she is a Malfoy."

"Yeah, a Malfoy in Gryffindor."

"There are plenty of mean people in Gryffindor!"

"Name one."

"Well there's um, there's um, Lavender? No, she's not mean. Dean? No, not him either. Okay, I give up, I can't think of anyone. But she could be an exception."

"Ron, stop being so prejudice! She is really nice, and she doesn't know anyone but Malfoy, so I think we should help her."

"Glorious hero Potter trying to add some more points to his reputation by helping my baby sister, eh?" Came a very familiar drawling voice from down the hall.

"Nice to see you too Malfoy. No, I really could care less about my reputation; I just want to help her."

"I want someone else looking out for my sister besides for Potty and the Weasel. I know, Weasel, get your baby sister to watch out for her. And if anything happens to Andy then there's going to be pain." And with that he walked off.

"Why did he say for Ginny to watch out for Andrea?" Harry asked Ron.

"I dunno." Ron said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go back to the common room!" Harry said.

They walked off to Gryffindor tower.

When Hermione and Neville got back to the tower it was eleven.

"What did you guys do down there, sleep?" Said Ron

"Actually…" Neville started to say.

"That was rhetorical."

"We got to get news before any of you!" said Hermione as she stuck out her tongue. 

Ron looked shocked. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?"

"I've just gone power mad, it that okay?" She asked slyly.

"Ron, I think we have corrupted her."

"I quite agree." Then glancing at each other they started tickling Hermione.

"No! Stop! I give, I give! I won't let the power go to my head!" She said. They stopped.

"If that happens again we will be forced to do it again. Consider this a warning." Said Ron. Then Seamus Finnegan poked his head out of the boy's dorm and yelled at them to go to sleep.

"But we don't want to, Seamus!" Ron cried. Seamus stuck his head out of the dorm.

"I don't care what you want! I want to go to sleep!"

"Whatever!" Ron said. Just as Seamus went back into the dorm and Ron and Harry were heading up there too (Hermione wanted to read) Andrea came bursting through the portrait hole.

"Andrea! Where have you been?"

It took Andrea a little while to catch her breath.

"I was um…in the library?"

"I don't think so."

"What do you want? You, Harry and Ron sneak out all the time so why can't I? And before you say I'm too young Draco told me that you did it when you were first years too! I don't think you should go punishing people for what you do also! And by the way, it's not Andrea, it's Andy!"

And with that Andy stormed up to the dorm. Ron came down, having heard all that and said "See! I said she was Slytherin at heart!"  
"Ron, that wasn't Slytherin behavior. It actually is very much Gryffindor behavior."

"How?"

"It takes a lot of courage to stand up to people like that, especially me since I'm a prefect."

"Yeah, I guess. But I still say she should have been in Slytherin."  
"Ron, you're just as prejudice as they are! And I would absolutely _love _to continue this _delightful_ conversation but I must go to bed. Goodnight!"

Hermione became the second girl to storm up to the dorms.

"Why does this always happen?" Ron muttered to himself then walked up to his dorm.

Hermione decided to check on Andy. She came to the first year's dorms and knocked.

"Andy, may I come in? It's Hermione!" She called. Then the door silently opened and Hermione walked in. She looked at Andy and saw that she had been crying.

"Are you okay, Andy?"

"What do you think? Every member of my house shuns me because of my last name, and every member of my brother's house shuns me because of my last name, and I can't even get a decent conversation out of any member of the other houses because they're afraid! So yeah, of course I'm all right! Everything is just peachy!" Andy yelled.

"Why don't we talk about it?" 

It took a while to coax Andy to talk but finally she gave in and talked about it to Hermione for a full two hours. When Andy finally got to sleep she felt like a huge weight had lifted from her chest. She smiled because for the first time she had a friend.


End file.
